Wherever You Are
by Okami
Summary: Yep! Another Fuu/Ferio! If there had never been such a thing as Magic Knights, would Fuu and Ferio still have found each other? *CHAPTER 3 UP!!!*
1. Default Chapter

Wherever You Are  
  
By- Okami (Angie)  
  
I just couldn't help myself..I wanted to write another Fuu/Ferio fic! ^_^ I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this yet..most of my stories write themselves.. ^ ^;  
  
**************************************************************************** ********  
  
  
  
It was still very dark when Fuu Hououji woke up. She rolled over in her bed with a sigh, her slender hand searching for the eyeglasses on the little table beside her. Finding them, she slipped them on and sat up, glancing at a little alarm clock that also sat on the table. 3:52 a.m..and she was wide awake. Fuu sighed again and stayed where she was a few moments, in silence, trying not to think of the dream she'd just awaken from. But she was having trouble forgetting it...  
  
A great, beautiful ballroom, much like the ones she'd used to read about in fairy tales, stretched out before her. Elegant tapestries hung from the walls and flowers were laid out in beautiful arrangements in every corner and where the marble floor met the golden walls. High above, was a vaulted ceiling made of intricately carved wood and clear glass. She could see the stars through the glass ceiling, sparkling brightly in spite of the brightly lit ballroom. She was watching those stars, thinking that seeing them through the glass ceiling somehow made them seem closer, as people in breathtaking costumes danced and laughed on the marble floors below the top tier where she stood. She was suddenly startled from her thoughts by someone's gentle laugh behind her.  
  
"If I'd known you'd be more impressed by the stars, I could've saved myself the trouble of giving this ball." The masculine voice said teasingly.  
  
Fuu turned and met a pair of sparkling golden eyes.  
  
"H-hello." She said shyly.  
  
The young man smiled, making him even more handsome. Fuu felt a strange, fluttering sensation in her stomach.  
  
He stood beside her and looked down at the people below.  
  
"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked.  
  
Fuu blushed slightly.  
  
"I-I'm afraid I don't know how."  
  
He blinked and looked at her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
Fuu kept her eyes on the dancers. She shrugged one shoulder.  
  
"I don't know..I suppose I never really learned."  
  
He looked thoughtful for a moment, then turned and faced her. Fuu looked at him, puzzled.  
  
His expression was that of a polite gentleman, though his eyes still sparkled cheerfully. He bowed, an elegant, sweeping movement, then held out one gloved hand to her.  
  
"I would be honored to teach you, miss," He said with a smile.  
  
Fuu blushed, a deep pink this time.  
  
"Um.I'm not sure.I mean, I can't really." She stammered. He gently took her hand.  
  
"It's okay," He said, still smiling. "We'll dance right here, just you and me. It'll be fun." He winked.  
  
"I promise."  
  
Fuu bit her lip and nodded slowly, her cheeks still pink. She put her hand on his shoulder, her other hand still resting in his. He gently placed his other hand on her waist and met her eyes.  
  
"Just keep your eyes on me," He said. "Then relax and follow my lead, okay?"  
  
Fuu's face felt as hot as it would if she were too close to flames, but she concentrated, keeping her emerald gaze on those friendly golden eyes. Soon, they were waltzing over the blue and silver rugs, high above the other dancers. Fuu felt strange, as if she were very light and that odd fluttering was still there. She also felt very warm and safe.  
  
Something about him....  
  
The light from all of the candles and lanterns in the giant room danced on his light olive skin and jade colored hair that was tied back in a short ponytail. Fuu blushed as she realized she had taken notice of all this, but she still couldn't tear her gaze from his eyes. It was his eyes that fascinated her most of all. They made her feel something she'd never felt before, something she couldn't put into words.  
  
The song ended too soon for them both, but they didn't let go of each other right away. Suddenly, they both blushed and smiled at each other, breaking their light embrace.  
  
"See?" The young man said with a grin. "That wasn't so bad."  
  
Fuu smiled for the first time, taking him by surprise.  
  
"You have a beautiful smile." He said suddenly. Then, realizing he'd said what he'd been thinking out loud, he blushed and clapped a hand over his mouth.  
  
Fuu was blushing too, but couldn't help giggling at his embarrassed reaction.  
  
He put his hand behind his head sheepishly and laughed, too.  
  
"Everyone's always telling me to think before I speak," He admitted. "I guess I'll never learn!"  
  
Fu started to say something, but suddenly the young man drew in a sharp breath and looked over his shoulder. He looked back at Fuu apologetically.  
  
"I'm sorry..I have to go."  
  
He took her hand and kissed it gently, then met her eyes and smiled. Then he turned and disappeared.  
  
And that was when she woke up.  
  
She'd had this same dream before, a few months ago. She hadn't allowed herself to think of it very long and had almost forgotten it. But having the exact same dream again was something even her ever-logical mind couldn't ignore. She sighed again and rubbed her head, then slipped out of her bed and stood, stretching. She left her room and started for the stairs, intending to go down to the kitchen to make herself some tea. But she suddenly paused, looking around her at the second floor of her home. It reminded her a little of the ballroom in her dream. Down the hall, to her left, a window allowed the silver moonlight to slant across the carpet, until it nearly touched her toes. She smiled slightly, remembering those laughing golden eyes that had had her so mesmerized. Tentatively, she lifted her arms, positioning her hands as if she were about to dance with an invisible partner. Slowly, she began to waltz across the carpet, towards the moonlight, trying to recapture that surreal thrill she'd felt dancing with that boy in her dream. She closed her eyes, trying to remember the song..  
  
"Fuu?"  
  
Fuu gasped and whirled around to find her older sister, Kuu, standing there in her yellow satin pajamas, looking shocked.  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked, remembering to lower her voice so that she didn't wake their parents.  
  
Fuu turned a deep scarlet.  
  
"I..um..n-nothing!"  
  
She smiled cheerfully at her sister, and bowing quickly, made a hasty escape to her room, leaving her sister shaking her head in bewilderment. 


	2. *Chapter 2*

****

Wherever You Are

By Okami

**Fatal_Lightning@TheVortex.com**

****

Chapter 2

__

*****************Konnichiwa, my lovely readers! Gomen nasai a thousand times for the delayed updates! You all have been so, so nice, and I've been so, so lazy…. -_-;; _I'm sorry, again! Arigato gozaimasu, and I hope you enjoy!**********************************************************_

Lantis made his way through the castle, moving with quick, long strides, his black cloak billowing out behind him. In his urgency, he didn't notice the tall, slim figure several feet behind him, following him like a shadow.

Lantis reached the doors to the throne room and pushed them open without breaking stride. The tall young man who'd been following him waited until Lantis had gone into the room before approaching the doors himself.

"…….don't understand how he could have done this on his own." Clef was saying, "There are ways of course, but he hasn't been training long, and---"

"Clef, please calm down," A gentle female voice said. Presea. "I'm sure he's alright. We'll just send someone to Earth to find him."

The young man, listening on the other side of the door, raised his eyebrows in interest.

__

Earth?

"Yes," Clef said. "That's our best option. Lantis, I would like you to go…you may want to form a small party to accompany you, but remember to be very discreet. It would do the people of Cephiro no good to know their prince was missing."

"He's _missing_?"

Clef, Presea, and Lantis turned to see the blond haired, green eyed young man standing in the doorway, suddenly, looking shocked.

Lantis sighed.

"Eagle, how long were you listening?"

"Long enough." Eagle replied, a sheepish little smile on his face. Then his expression changed to one Lantis knew all too well.

"I want to go to Earth with you." Eagle said.

Lantis grinned a little and shook his head. He'd known that was coming. Clef and Presea traded exasperated looks.

"Eagle," Lantis said patiently. "Did you forget that you are the prince of Autozam? How would it look if you left your country in search of the prince of Cephiro in an entirely _different_ country?"

"It would look very diplomatic of me." Eagle shot back triumphantly. "Besides, my father is still the President of Autozam. I'm not the ruler, yet, as Ferio is here."

As if being reminded of something, Clef started and looked at Lantis.

"Have you been able to contact Emeraude?"

Lantis shook his head. "I am afraid not. She and my brother were thought to be in Chizeta, but no one can find them. Everyone is still looking, though."

Clef sighed. "Alright. Gather a small group and prepare to leave as soon as possible. Everyone should meet here in an hour."

Lantis gave a short nod, and swept out of the room, with Eagle close at his heels.

"Lantis, please let me come with you." Eagle persisted, matching his steps with Lantis'.

"I cannot."

"You already know I'm coming whether you want me to or not." Eagle said stubbornly.

Lantis glanced at him sideways.

"I know."

Eagle smiled as Lantis sighed. After a moment, Lantis glanced at Eagle again.

"Why do you wish to go to Earth?"

Eagle was quiet for a moment. When he spoke, his voice was soft.

"It's a mysterious place, and I want to know more about it. I've heard that there are some parts of that world that are highly industrialized like Autozam, some that are rich in culture and tradition like Fahren, some that are small and friendly like Chizeta, and some that are beautiful countryside like Cephiro…." He smiled up at Lantis. "I wonder if there is magic there, too."

Lantis grinned slightly. 

"You seem to know more about it than I do."

Eagle's golden eyes widened. "Haven't you ever wondered about it? About Earth and what it's like?"

Lantis shrugged. "I don't feel the need to. Everything I could ever want is here in Cephiro. This is my home." He glanced at his friend. "Do you think you'll finally find what you've been looking for on Earth?"

Eagle looked up sharply, surprised by Lantis' question. He started to say something, but Lantis gave him a knowing look. Eagle looked away again, deep in thought.

"I…I don't know." He said softly.

An hour later, Lantis returned to the throne room with Eagle, the swordsman LaFarga, and the summoner, Ascot. Clef nodded his approval when he saw them and motioned to Presea, who handed him his staff and stepped back again.

"Alright, everyone," Clef said in a serious tone. "You all know that finding Prince Ferio is our first priority, but I want you all to be extremely careful. We don't know what dangers lie in that world….now. Everyone close your eyes and concentrate…."

Clef closed his own eyes and raised his staff in the air…….

Hikaru Shidou shifted the bag of pastries in her arms as she walked along the street. She was on her way to meet her friends, Fuu and Umi, and was, as usual, in a cheerful mood. She hummed a song to herself as she turned into an alleyway, taking a shortcut. She never worried about being attacked or mugged, since her parents owned a Kendo school and she and her brothers trained everyday. She could take care of herself and was never afraid, but that didn't stop her from jumping a little when she suddenly heard a sound behind her. Hikaru stopped walking and listened. There it was again…a muffled sound.

"Hello?" She called, turning and walking in the direction of the sound. Suddenly, she gasped and dropped the bag of pastries on the ground. A guy, a few years older than her, lay sprawled among a pile of cardboard boxes and garbage. His strange costume was dirty and torn, and his face was bruised and there was a bleeding cut over one eye. Hikaru knelt beside him, reaching out a hand and touching one of his.

"Hey," She said softly, worry clouding her expression. "Are you okay?"

He opened his eyes a little, but didn't seem to see her.

"I…shouldn't….have left…." H murmured hoarsely, then lost consciousness again.

************************************************************************************

****

-----Sorry it's so short! I'll be adding another chapter this week. ^_^V Be ready for some surprises!--------


	3. Chapter 3

****

Wherever You Are

By Okami

**Fatal_Lightning@thevortex.com**

****

**Chapter 3**

__

*****Oh, I'm so happy about the reviews I've been getting! It makes me want to write more for you guys! XD_ Thank you!*****_

Umi Ryuzaaki looked at her watch impatiently. 

"Ah, she's _always_ late!" She grumbled "You'd think someone as sweet as Hikaru would be more considerate!"

Fuu smiled. "You know how Hikaru is," She said gently. "She probably stopped to take a lost dog back to his owner or got stuck holding a door open for a bunch of people." They giggled at the thought.

"You're probably right," Umi sighed. "Still, couldn't she call or something?"

Fuu grinned, then frowned at a sudden thought.

"Umi?"

"Hmm?"

"Umm…" Fuu blushed a little. "Have you ever had the same dream more than once? One that you couldn't forget?"

"Not unless you count that nightmare I had the night I ate your sister's meatloaf." She giggled. "Why?"

"Well," Fuu said slowly. "It's kind of silly, but--"

"Umi! Fuu!"

They turned to see Hiakru barreling toward them.

"Finally!" Umi scolded, but then she noticed Hikaru's worried expression. "Hikaru! What's wrong?"

"I need your help…we've got to hurry!" Hikaru gasped breathlessly.

Fuu and Umi exchanged troubled glances, then hurried after Hikaru.

Within ten minutes, they reached the alley. Hikaru ran toward the pile of cardboard boxes, nearly slipping on the pastries she'd dropped earlier.

"Over here!" She called to her friends, who were breathlessly trying to catch up to her. Umi came to a stop next to Hikaru, panting.

"Hikaru, what are you--- oh!" She'd followed Hikaru's gaze and her blue eyes widened as she saw the boy lying there. She knelt down, throwing boxes out of the way. Fuu came up and instantly caught sight of the young man sprawled among the boxes and trash. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand.

"Hey…can you hear me?!" Umi said in a loud voice, snapping her fingers in front of his closed eyes. He didn't respond at all. Umi looked up at her friends with a frightened expression. 

"What happened to him?"

Hikaru shook her head, near tears. "I don't know! I found him this way."

Umi looked down at him anxiously. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, Fuu snapped out of her shocked daze. 

"Hikaru, please help me move these boxes out of the way," She said calmly.

Hikaru nodded and together they began tossing boxes aside, clearing the area around him. Fuu knelt down close beside him and touched a hand to his forehead, the fingers if her other hand encircling his wrist, checking his pulse.

"I think he's okay," She said, relief in her voice. "He looks as though he's been beaten badly, though." She touched his cheek gently, where a large purple bruise was forming. At that moment, he suddenly opened his eyes and looked at her, blinking a few times.

"Ouch." He said hoarsely.

Fuu's green eyes widened in surprise.

"Are you alright?" She asked softly after a beat.

"That depends…" He said slowly, his voice low. "Are you an angel?"

Umi grinned, Hikaru giggled, and Fuu blushed furiously.

"Of course not." She said indignantly, trying to cover her embarrassment. Then she frowned. "Can you tell me your name?"

"It's Ferio." He answered, a little more clearly now.

Fuu smiled a little. "Good…you seem okay. Can you stand?"

He winced as he moved and Hikaru and Umi rushed to help him up. He was very weak and needed them on either side of him for support.

"Should we take him to a hospital?" Hikaru asked.

"What's a hospital?" Ferio asked, confused.

The girls exchanged stunned looks.

"Um, a _hospital_…you know. Where they make sick people better." Hikaru explained.

Ferio frowned. "Oh…I guess we call them something else where I come from."

"You're not from here?" Umi asked, then thought, _Well,_duh_, look at his clothes…._

"N-not exactly…" Ferio said slowly.

"Do you have any family or friends, who we could take you to?" Asked Fuu.

__

This is beginning to get touchy, Ferio thought. _I should've thought up something before I came here…stupid me._ He smiled a bit uncomfortably, then backed away from Umi and Hikaru, staggering a little.

"You guys have done enough, really," He said with a cheerful grin. "Thanks a lot. I'm feeling…a lot better…now…" He stumbled again, and raised a hand to his head.

"Ferio--" Hikaru started to say. Umi and Fuu gave each other worried looks.

"Really, I'll…be--" Suddenly, he collapsed again.

"Ferio? Ferio, can you hear me?"

Ferio opened his eyes, slowly, to meet an anxious set of green ones. Fuu's expression suddenly looked relieved.

"W-where am I?" Ferio asked.

"You're at my house." Fuu answered.

"How did I get here?"

"Umi went back for her car, while Hikaru and I waited with you, then she drove us all here."

"Oh…um…"

"What's wrong? Are you in pain?"

Ferio smiled. "No, no…I'm alright. But…what's a car?"

Fuu's eyes widened and she blinked.

"There are no cars where you come from, either?" 

Ferio shook his head. _Maybe I should stop being so honest….everyone's gonna think I'm crazy._

Fuu didn't know what to make of that, so she did her best to explain cars to him.

"Oh!" Ferio brightened suddenly. "I know what you mean now…those machines…one of them nearly hit me earlier today."

Fuu shook her head in amazement, not sure what to say.

__

This is very hard to believe, She thought. _No cars? Where on Earth--_ Suddenly, she realized something as she looked at him, his emerald-colored hair and those sparkling golden eyes. They looked so _familiar_, suddenly.

__

Oh, my--She thought, her eyes widening. _It's _him_! The boy from my dream! But…it _couldn't _be…._

Ferio frowned. "What's the matter?" He asked.

Fuu shook her head again, a faint blush creeping into her cheeks. "N-nothing. I..um…are-are you hungry? I'll go get you something to eat…" She smiled and jumped up, giving him a quick little bow and dashing out the door.

Ferio raised an eyebrow in confusion, gazing at the doorway where she'd just disappeared.

"Was it something I said?"


End file.
